oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Grape
;Bedina Marine Base; Xros Pirates | age = | height = | weight = | occupation = | birthday = | status = | residence = | alias = | bounty = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Lieutenant Commander Grape is a in charge of the located on Bedina.Burning Chains: Fukuoka Soren discovers Grape inside of Bedina's Marine Base, calmly lounging with two curvaceous women. In informing Grape about the trouble the Xros Pirates were causing, Grape introduces himself as the head of the Marine Base. Unbeknownst to most of everyone, including the , in his time on Bedina, Grape has become closely affiliated with the Xros Pirates. Appearance Grape is an average sized human with short, bright purple hair and equally colored eyes. He is noted to have an especially charming face, being able to --in tandem with his renown as a -- pique the interest of many women across Bedina. Personality Grape is a capable actor, playing the role of a motivated determined to take on the Xros Pirates by his lonesome as they misbehaved on Bedina, while being closely affiliated with the crew in actuality. He managed to trick Fukuoka Soren into believing that he was legitimately filing a report pertaining to the latter's complaints, when in reality, he was setting him up for his potential demise. He takes advantage of his position and authority as the head of Bedina's , using it to attract women he can sleep with. Grape has no qualms about affiliating himself with pirates the likes of the Xros Pirates, so long as he himself is able to benefit from it. History Battle for Bedina Grape was relaxing on a chaise lounge inside of the Bedina , sitting between two voluptuous women --one feeding him fruit while the other fanned him-- when Fukuoka Soren came running in to report disorderly conduct on part of the Xros Pirates. Highly motivated, Grape stood up to his feet and announced to Soren and the women present that he would take care of the pirates himself. He then requested that Soren tag along with him to file an official report; leading him down a trapdoor, he had Soren wait inside of a metal cellar, locking him inside of it.Burning Chains: Grape tricks Fukuoka Soren into waiting inside of a metal cellar. In reality, however, Grape had contacted the Xros Pirates himself, having become closely affiliated with the crew in his time spent on Bedina, detailing Fukuoka Soren's reports directly to them. This led to Gilbert D. Bertram showing up in person to the in order to deal with Soren personally. While a fight ensued in the basement cellar, Grape partook in sexual activity with two women.Burning Chains: Grape hooks up with two women as Fukuoka Soren is confronted by Gilbert D. Bertram, whom Grape summoned to the Marine Base himself. Grape is revealed to be closely associated with the Xros Pirates. At some point, it became known to Grape that a man and his incredibly beautiful wife had taken residence on Bedina. Exerting his authority as the head of Bedina's marine base, Grape wrongly framed the man of some crime and had him immediately imprisoned. This in turn allowed Grape to inch closer to the man's wife, as she very frequently visited the marine base to see her husband, until eventually the Lieutenant Commander managed to woo her.Through the Grapevine Grape was in the middle of hooking up with the man's wife when he heard a knock on his office door. Understanding that it must have been Marine Captain Genjo Sanzo, who was meant to come by and inspect the marine base on that day, Grape aided the woman in her escape through a back window and hurried to the door. Entering the room, Sanzo began his inspection immediately: the Captain commented on the office smelling of filth. Grape went to into the kitchen to get Sanzo a cup of water. When he returned, Sanzo commented on Grape's various reports, noting that it was suspicious as to how well documented they were with very little consequences over the island being filed. As Sanzo got closer to potential evidence that could reveal Grape's alliance with the Xros Pirates, Sanzo suddenly received word involving Commodore Swain Zander's arrival unto the island. As he was told to meet with Zander urgently, Sanzo departed from Grape's quarters, forcing him to complete his inspection prematurely. References Category:Marines Category:Humans Category:Marine Lieutenant Commanders Category:Male Characters Category:Bedina Characters